


A Matter Of Discipline And Impertinence

by wingless



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human Furniture, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Power Dynamics, Verbal Humiliation, i am so so sorry hinata, shsl self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingless/pseuds/wingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-chapter 4, spoilers. One of them decides that the other needs to be taught a lesson. The other is far too willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Discipline And Impertinence

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is really really really self indulgent. it is also horrible and awful and really really fucked up and and i am sorry. so sorry. for writing it. it's the worst. it shouldn't exist. i can't even bring myself to admit that i actually wrote it. don't try this at home, kids! insecurity is not a toy. that has been a psa. ALSO i forgot to mention this the first time because i thought i did but it was inspired by [this fantastic fanart](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=38545613) which is probably my favorite komahina pic ever.

Komaeda is surprisingly light, far too light for a teenage boy, and far too light for the strength he demonstrated earlier, which is perhaps, for the best. Hinata's on his knees, Komaeda sitting on his back, his arms standing stiff and his fingers digging into the ground, and he's biting into the tie that Komaeda, earlier, placed between his teeth himself, opening and closing his mouth with his own hands, one of them tightly holding Hinata by the jaw. Hinata cannot see or hear him, but he does not need it to feel the calm in his posture, as comfortable and relaxed as Hinata is tense and stiff and uncomfortable.

Hinata does not know how he is managing to stay still, in spite of the sweat rolling down his entire body, from his forehead to his arms to his legs, in spite of his shaking fingertips, in spite of how _hot_ it feels in the room, in spite of the uncomfortably, _degradingly_ good feeling between his legs that he doesn't want to acknowledge for what it is. He can only owe it to Komaeda's earlier words, said chillingly calmly, _Stay perfectly still and keep your back straight. A chair needs to be stable and reliable, right?_ , Komaeda's tone was light and chipper yet with a firm undertone, _You are not to do anything that I don't tell you to. It's gracious of me to allow you as much, don't you think so?_

He is far too conscious of how close he is to Komaeda, of the slightness of the thin layer of clothing separating them, of how he can _feel_ Komaeda's eyes on him, boring into the back of his head. His heart beats furiously in his chest as if it's about to burst any moment and he can only barely breathe, but Komada's voice rings in his mind and he doesn't budge. It's when he feels the coolness of Komaeda's palms on his back, one on the nape of his neck, one right next to his belt, that Hinata has to suppress a quiver, and bites harder into the tie in his mouth to keep his voice down. 

The concentration of weight shifts at Komaeda leans backward with his hands for support. Hinata forces himself to focus, but one hand begins to gently stroke him, going from his cloth covered nape to the back of his neck, and there is the brief sensation of Komaeda's bare skin against his. Then that hand goes to his head and strokes him like a child, like a pet, only to tug at his hair, and all of is far too much at once Hinata can't stop the shiver from going through his entire body.

He immediately regrets it, but doesn't have a moment to even think on it further before Komaeda interrupts his thoughts with a click of his tongue. "Ah, ah, ah, Hinata-kun, can you really not follow such a simple order? Is being a half decent chair so above your lowly capabilities? But to tell you the truth, it's not surprising, really! It's why this is necessary, you know? You need to be taught your place, taught that you are just as worthless and lowly and pathetic as me. You can understand that, right?"

Hinata nods. His mind feels hazy with uncomfortable, humiliated pleasure. Komaeda continues with a pleasant tone, "To call us human trash, you see, would be flattery! To call us people would be the saintliest of kindness! We're not even that, no! Our whole purpose is to be stepping stones for others to trample upon and use for their own, truly _meaningful_ , _important_ ends! We're furniture for them, only slightly above the level of inanimate objects, if not lower. After all, at least objects don't require to be disciplined and taught these things, no, they know it from the start." Komaeda pauses, then leans in and murmurs into Hinata's ear in a low, mocking voice, in which Hinata can _hear_ the smile, "Do you understand, Hinata-kun?"

There is nothing Hinata can do but nod, almost automatically. His blood runs cold at the same time he feels a twitch in his pants. He treasures that brief feeling of Komaeda's breath against him, warm and close. "You thought yourself as special until now, and that kind insolence isn't rid of in one day, you know? So I'm sure you can see why we're going to need to drill this into your mind."

Hinata can't not feel disappointed when Komaeda sits up. The absence of the weight of Komaeda, unexpectedly light as it is, on his back, should be relieving, but instead leaves behind a hollow feeling. "But when furniture isn't in use, what does it do? Well, that's a simple one- just remain still, where it is available at any moment, and wait to be used the way it should be- like a decoration! Although really, you'd make a rather poor one." As he comes to stand in front of Hinata, he laughs. "Yes, you're the kind of furniture only someone who's in absolute desperation to save money and really, truly has no choice would consider buying, the kind that nobody with self respect would even give more than a passing glance in the store! The kind that only trash that's somewhat above you would spare more than one glance at! Someone like me, for example. Don't you agree, Hinata-kun? How good it is for you, that I'm weak to sentiment, that I like you so very, very much!"

And yet again, Hinata nods. His eyes are already fixed to the floor, not daring to look up, but he feels the front sole of Komaeda's shoe pressing into the top of his head, then the entirety of it. Komaeda's foot forces his head downwards, practically bending his neck, and stops. Hinata keeps his head in the same position even when his foot is gone. "You know, what I said about you licking my shoes wasn't entirely serious, but now that I think about it, I think I might rather like that. It might seem humiliating to you now, but of course, that's why this is necessary, to remind you that you're worthless, that you're nothing, that you're _furniture_ , and don't _have_ dignity." 

Komaeda grab's Hinata's head to reposition it, takes the tie from between his teeth only to shove his foot into Hinata's face and nudges him with it for a moment. Hinata opens his mouth and blood rushes to his face as if he were hung upside down. He presses his tongue to the front of the shoe. "And furniture doesn't have feelings or desires or pride. The thought is ridiculous, right? Of course it is! Yes, its only purpose is to be of use to others. For people like us, to think only about what we want and what we feel would be pure _insolence_."

Hinata can't say that the taste is pleasant, not the texture or the smell or anything of it. It does nothing to slow his rapid heartbeats or drain the warmth from his face or soften the hardness between his legs. Komaeda guides him by moving his foot, directing Hinata to where he wants him to apply his tongue, and Hinata does, licking and pressing soft kisses wherever Komaeda wants him to. The way Komaeda's words ring in his head makes it far easier to focus- on how to please him, on what's important. Komaeda breathes out slow, low murmurs that sometimes slip into moans, _Talentless insignificant pitiable futile meaningless worthless wretched pathetic pointless unimportant lowly abject impudent obsolete trash trash trash_ trash—!

Hinata moans against the sole of Komaeda's shoe. "Aha, you like that, do you? I thought you would." His hands are aching, urging him to tug at his belt, to reach for his crotch, to do something with his almost painful arousal, but he keeps them to himself. "I am definitely lucky that you're so _eager_ to be put in your place, so quick to understand where it is! You must really want to touch yourself right now, don't you? Yes, I can tell how badly you want it! But we both know that you don't deserve it, don't we? I think we do!"

Komaeda opens his zipper and pulls down his underwear. He pulls on Hinata's tie and forces him upwards. Hinata lets Komaeda grab him by the head and place his mouth right where he wants it, and doesn't need to say anything for Hinata to know what he has to do. He works his mouth in much the same way he did earlier to Komaeda's shoe, licking and sucking and breathing his smell, and knows it's going to take a while to get this taste out of his mouth and the aftertaste of the sensation. Komaeda pulls on his hair and says with a breathy, ragged voice "Good boy."

He laughs hoarsely as he comes straight into Hinata's mouth and while watching Hinata cough and choke, so taken aback and surprised. When Hinata looks up, Komaeda is smiling, but it's not a smile he has ever seen Komaeda wear before- it's bitter and frustrated and sardonic and cold, and nothing has ever sent shivers down his spine quite the same way. It contains perhaps every single emotion in the world, and it is overwhelming to look at. For that moment Komaeda is the one baring his heart to him.

"Is there something you want to say, Hinata-kun? You have my permission to speak, if it's brief." 

It takes Hinata a moment to regain his voice, but he does and says it honestly. "Tell me the truth. What was the point of this, Komaeda? Really? What do you want out of this?"

Komaeda's expression shifts from that foreign smile to mildly curious, almost lifeless. "Well, Hinata-kun. Tell me this. Do you think that you can understand me, now? Even if just a little?"

"I... yes. I think I can."

"Good," Komaeda says with an out-of-place, bright smile. "I thought you'd say that." He turns around and Hinata doesn't dare to question him further and do anything more than watch him leave, only sit there and wonder how to interpret that, how to interpret all of this.


End file.
